Navidades turbulentas
by Mery Weasley
Summary: Secuela de La Carta. El día de Navidad ha llegado y Scorpius tiene miedo de cómo saldrá la cena con la familia de Rose. Draco y Ron no parecen estar muy convencidos de las ideas de sus respectivas mujeres.


**Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen, son todos parte de la gran mente de J.K.**

 **¡Hola! Después de tanto tiempo he decidido escribir una pequeña secuela para otra de mis historias titulada** La Carta **. Ambas se pueden leer por separado o como continuación, como vosotros queráis. ¡Espero que os guste!**

* * *

El día de Navidad llegó antes de lo que le hubiese gustado a Scorpius. Días atrás pensó que escribir aquella carta a sus padres era lo más difícil que tendría que hacer durante lo que quedaba de año pero, una vez más, se equivocaba. Su madre había sido la responsable de convencer a Draco de ir a cenar a la Madriguera, aceptando así la invitación que habían recibido, a través de su hijo, por parte de Ronald Weasley. En unas horas, Scorpius y sus padres se trasladarían a la residencia de la familia Weasley. Iba a presentarse en casa de la familia de Rose como lo que era, su novio.

—Scorp, míralo por el lado bueno, Al estará también allí —se dijo a sí mismo mientras se miraba en el espejo—. No tiene por qué pasar nada… solo vamos a ir a cenar…

—Con Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger… enemigos de tu padre —su reflejo le contestó divertido—. Va a ser una gran noche. Juntar al Trío de Oro, además de a toda la familia Weasley, con un Malfoy…

—¡Por Merlín, voy a ser hombre muerto! —Scorpius se apartó del espejo, volviendo a sentarse en la cama—. Debería escribir a Rose… Decirle, no sé, ¿Qué debo huir del país… qué ha sido un placer estar con ella estos meses y haber sido su mejor amigo durante todos estos años… qué me ha mordido un hipogrifo y debo quedarme en la cama…?

Sumido en sus pensamientos, Scorpius no había escuchado los pasos de su madre hasta su habitación. Astoria le miraba con un trazo de dulzura en sus ojos. Sabía que esa cena era algo muy importante para su hijo. También sabía que controlar a Draco no iba a ser tan fácil como le hubiese gustado a ella. A pesar de los años y que todos eran adultos y padres ahora, Draco no había enterrado el hacha de guerra con Harry y Ron; Hermione era otra cosa.

 _Flashback_

 _El mismo día que llegó la lechuza de Scorpius informándoles de la invitación a casa de los Weasley en Navidades, Astoria recibió otra carta. Hermione Granger le había escrito para comunicarle las mismas noticias que su hijo, si bien de una manera más formal._

Estimada Astoria,

Imagino que Scorpius os habrá informado de nuestro deseo de invitaros a cenar por Navidad en la Madriguera, junto a toda nuestra familia. Me gustaría poder escribirte que Ronald y yo estaríamos encantados de que aceptaseis y pasaseis con nosotros un día tan familiar pero, siendo sincera, mi marido aún no se ha hecho a la idea de que nuestros hijos deseen estar juntos. Estoy segura de que a Draco le ocurre lo mismo, y es por esto por lo que te escribo a ti. Ambas sabemos lo que sienten Rose y Scorpius, son jóvenes y necesitan nuestro apoyo. Tú y yo podemos demostrarles a nuestros maridos que las antiguas rivalidades no hacen bien a nuestros hijos y que ellos son lo más importante en todo este asunto. Por ello te pido que medites mis palabras y vengáis a cenar con nosotros.

Un abrazo,

Hermione Granger.

 _Después de haber leído la carta, Astoria se dio cuenta de que tenía una aliada en Hermione, por lo que decidió convencer a Draco de ir a cenar con los Weasley, demostrándole así a Scorpius su apoyo._

— _Draco, he estado pensado en la carta que nos ha escrito Scorpius esta mañana y creo que deberíamos darle una oportunidad a esta cena. Por Scorpius._

— _¿Cenar con Potter, Granger y todos esos Weasley? Que no montase una escena el día en que Scorpius nos dijo lo de la pelirroja esa, no quiere decir que apruebe su relación. Si mi padre se enterara de esto…_

— _¡Pero tú no eres tu padre! ¡Y apenas hablas con tu padre! Tu hijo no tiene la culpa de tus problemas con Potter y Weasley. Draco, ¡Por Merlín! Han pasado años, ¿No podrías hacer un esfuerzo? Solo será una cena, no tienes que llevarte bien con ellos, simplemente ser cortés con los anfitriones. Haz lo que quieras, pero yo voy a ir con tu hijo. Ambos estuvimos de acuerdo en que educaríamos a Scorp sin ningún tipo de rechazo a la diversidad sanguínea…_

 _Draco se levantó de su escritorio y, masajeándose las sienes, abrió sus ojos grisáceos y miró a Astoria. Ella se quedó de pie donde se encontraba, mirando a su marido a los ojos, desafiante._

— _¿Es que no lo entiendes? Si mi padre supiese que me relaciono con esa chusma, que he ido a cenar a la pocilga de donde salen los Weasley… Tendría un motivo más para sentirse defraudado por mi… Ya no es solo por su rango sanguíneo… Son ellos… Son tan…_

— _Draco, ya te lo he dicho. Yo voy a ir con Scorpius. Fin del tema._

 _Con la cabeza alta, Astoria salió del despacho de Draco, dejando éste con una mueca de asombro en su cara._

 _Final Flashback_

—¿Se puede? —Astoria llamó al marco de la puerta, sobresaltando a Scorpius—. No debes preocuparte tanto por lo de esta noche, Scorp. Todo va a salir bien, ya lo verás.

—Pero mamá, ¿Cómo puedes estar segura de que saldrá bien algo en lo que estén involucrados papá, el padre de Rose y su tío Harry? Todo esto ha sido una mala idea…

—Confía en mí. Y ahora vete preparando, nos vamos en una hora. Tu padre tiene que pasar antes por Borin & Burkes para ver unos objetos que acaban de recibir para su colección.

…

Era una tarde fría y lluviosa de invierno, los tres Malfoy se aparecieron en las lindes de la Madriguera. Era la primera vez que Draco veía la casa en la que vivían los Weasley, no pudiendo controlar el gesto de desagrado que le salió nada más ver la caótica estructura que misteriosamente se mantenía en pie con aquel enfurecido viento.

—Es tan… Weasley.

—Draco, por favor —Astoria le estrechó la mano, intentando serenarle—. Mirad, creo que esas figuras de allí son Hermione y Rose. Vamos.

Los tres se acercaron hasta la verja en la que esperaban Rose y su madre. Cuando Scorpius y la joven estuvieron uno al lado del otro, sus mejillas se colorearon sin saber muy bien cómo saludarse.

—Hola, Rose…

—Hola, Scorp… ¿Qué tal las vacaciones?

—Me alegro mucho de que hayáis venido hoy —Hermione saludó a Astoria cariñosamente. Cuando llegó el turno de Draco, ambos se pusieron tensos—. Draco, me alegro de verte de nuevo.

—Granger… —ante la mirada de aviso de Astoria, Draco carraspeó—. Lo mismo digo.

—Bueno, vamos a casa. Están todos esperándonos ya.

Al entrar en la casa, Rose y Scorpius se dirigieron hacia el rincón del salón en el que se encontraban el hermano y los primos de la pelirroja, siendo muy bien recibidos por Albus, el mejor amigo de Scorpius. Los adultos se dirigieron a la cocina, donde la señora Weasley les ofreció una bebida caliente. Harry y Ron miraron a Draco con el mismo desagrado que el rubio les miraba a ellos.

—Harry, Ron, saludar a nuestros invitados —La señora Weasley les habló con dureza a los dos. Los años que habían pasado habían conseguido que la mujer tratase a Harry como uno más de sus hijos, reprimendas incluidas—. Tenéis que dar buen ejemplo a vuestros hijos.

—Muchas gracias por la invitación, señores Weasley. Estamos muy contentos de pasar esta velada tan familiar con ustedes —Astoria saludó a la señora Weasley primero y después se dirigió al patriarca de la familia—. Scorpius adora a Rose y a Albus, son sus mejores amigos.

—No hay de que, querida. Aquí somos muchos. Tres bocas más a las que alimentar no supone una gran diferencia. La cena estará lista en unos minutos.

…

Scorpius no podía creerse que la cena estuviera yendo tan bien —todo lo bien que podía ir teniendo en cuenta las relaciones entre su padre, Ron Weasley y Harry Potter—. Su madre charlaba alegre con la familia Weasley, parecía sentirse cómoda en aquella casa; él estaba disfrutando de estar con Rose y Albus, y se había alegrado de que los demás primos de sus amigos, a los que conocía de haberles visto en el colegio, le tratasen bien y le hubieran recibido de tan buena manera. En cambio, su padre era otra historia. Draco se encontraba sentado frente a los que habían sido sus peores enemigos en el colegio. Los tres hombres comían con la vista fija en sus platos, evitando establecer contacto visual con los otros: Los labios de Draco estaban tan juntos que formaban una línea recta casi invisible; Ron tenía el mismo tono de piel que el color de su pelo; y Harry no dejaba de resoplar con frustración mientras degustaba los platos que había preparado su suegra.

Sin embargo, y para desgracia de Scorpius, todo cambió con la llegada de los postres. Todos se encontraban hablando y riendo —salvo Ron, Draco y Harry, que continuaban sumidos en sus propios pensamientos—, cuando algo ocurrió.

—Vaya Weasley, espero que esta gelatina no te recuerde a esas babosas que vomitaste hace años. Sería una pena desperdiciar la comida…

—¡Cállate Malfoy! —Ron habló en susurros, al igual que había hecho Draco—. Será mejor que mantengas tu sucio hocico de hurón callado si no quieres dedicarte a comer pienso para roedores el resto de tu vida…

—Tranquilo, Ron. No querrás que su padre se entere de esto.

Harry y Ron soltaron una risa al recordar la frase que tanto había repetido Draco durante sus años escolares. Al rubio, por su parte, no le hizo tanta gracia el comentario de Harry.

—¡Qué bonito, Potter y Weasley defendiéndose de nuevo! Y, dime Potter, ¿Les mantienes tú a todos con el dinero que te dejaron mamá y papá?

—Serás…

Antes de que Harry pudiese acabar la frase, Draco y Ron habían sacado sus varitas y, para sorpresa del resto de la familia, se apuntaban desafiantes. Harry sacó la suya también, apuntando al rubio al igual que hacia su amigo.

—¡Ronald!

—¡Harry!

—¡Draco!

Hermione, Ginny y Astoria hablaron a la vez, levantándose enfadadas de la mesa. Sus maridos, que también se habían levantado, continuaban apuntándose con las varitas mientras se miraban desafiantes.

A un movimiento de Ron, el plato que tenía Draco delante se estampó contra la cara del rubio, manchándole de gelatina el pelo perfectamente engominado. Segundos después, dos soperas con caldo bañaban a Harry y a Ron, comenzando así una guerra de comida entre los tres adultos. Los niños reían ante la comida que volaba por la cocina, a excepción de Rose, Scorpius y Albus, que se marcharon al jardín intentando huir de la vergüenza que les estaba dando el comportamiento de sus padres. Los demás adultos miraban sin saber qué hacer, dejando escapar alguna sonrisa discreta en el caso de George.

—¡Malfoy, cuando te pille te convertiré en un hurón apestoso!

—¡Cuidado, Weasley! Como te descuides acabarás devolviendo babosas otra vez. Espero que si es así no me contagies, no estoy dispuesto a tener algo en común contigo.

Con un movimiento de varita, Hermione detuvo todos los platos que volaban en ese momento por la cocina, dando por finalizada la batalla. Astoria se había puesto roja y miraba horrorizada a la mesa.

—Lo siento mucho, señores Weasley. Creo que será mejor que nos marchemos…

—No pasa nada, querida —la señora Weasley movió su varita, limpiando rápidamente la suciedad que se había creado segundos antes—. Esto se limpia en un momento. Deberíamos ir pasando al salón a tomar algo.

Toda la familia se dirigió entonces a la sala contigua a la cocina. Ron salió refunfuñando en dirección a su antigua habitación, seguido de una Hermione un tanto enfurecida. Harry acompañó a la familia al salón, dejando en la cocina a Draco y Astoria.

—¡Ronald Weasley! —Hermione cerró la puerta tras ella—. ¿Se puede saber qué ha sido eso de ahí abajo? ¡Por Merlín, Ron! Ya no sois críos.

—Ha empezado ese sucio hurón albino…

—¡Me da igual, Ron! No me importa quien empezase o quien dijera que… ¡Te pedí que te comportases por tu hija! Te guste o no, Rose quiere a Scorpius y, por lo poco que he podido ver, él la quiere a ella también. No te estoy diciendo que tengas que ser amigo de Draco Malfoy, simplemente que le aguantes por nuestra hija. Astoria y Scorpius tampoco tienen la culpa de vuestras disputas…

—Rosie se merece algo mejor que el hijo que un Malfoy…

—Scorpius no es Draco, Ron. Y el mundo de ahora no es el mismo en el que crecimos nosotros. La discriminación por el estatus de sangre de un mago o bruja ha dejado de ser tan importante para muchos de los nuestros. Las antiguas familias de sangre pura son cada vez más escasas. Dale una oportunidad.

Hermione, más tranquila, se sentó junto a Ron. El pelirrojo estaba recuperando la calma poco a poco. Cuando nació Rose siempre supo que un día crecería y comenzaría a salir con alguien, pero nunca esperó que ese día llegase tan pronto y que ese tío sería el hijo de Draco Malfoy.

—Rosie es muy pequeña para salir con nadie, Hermione. Solo intento protegerla…

—Ron, tiene la misma edad que cuando nosotros comenzamos a salir. Tiene un año más de los que tenías tú cuando saliste con Lavender —la voz de Hermione se volvió un tanto dura al recordar a la rubia—. Y algunos más que los que yo tenía cuando conocí a Viktor —la alusión al búlgaro no sentó nada bien a Ron, que volvió a gruñir en lo que parecía un intento de darle la razón a su mujer—. Ron, sé que Rosie es tu niña, pero ya no es tan pequeña como quieres creer. En unos meses terminará el colegio y pronto estará estudiando lejos de casa o viviendo su propia vida. Es lo que todos hacemos en algún momento, crecemos.

—Supongo que tienes razón. Odio cuando tienes razón.

…

Ron encontró a Draco en el jardín, apoyado en la verja. En silencio se situó a su lado, observando la extensa pradera que había ante ellos. A pesar del frío que hacía, ambos hombres no parecían tener prisa por moverse o por empezar una conversación.

—Esto… —Ron comenzó a hablar, carraspeando para ganar algo de tiempo—. Mira Malfoy, te seré sincero y terminaremos antes. No me caes bien, no te caigo bien, ambos lo sabemos de sobra. Por alguna cruel broma del destino nuestros hijos parecen haberse enamorado y nosotros no podemos hacer nada por evitarlo…

—Hablas como Granger y Astoria…

—Si… bueno, Hermione me ha obligado a decirte todas estas chorradas…

—A mí, Astoria me ha obligado a escucharlas y a decir algo parecido. Continúa Weasley o moriremos congelados en este estúpido lugar…

—Lo que iba diciendo —Ron intentó obviar el comentario del rubio acerca de su casa—. Puesto que nuestros hijos y nuestras mujeres nos han puesto contra las cuerdas en toda esta situación, te propongo una tregua.

—¿Aguantarnos por nuestras familias? —Draco parecía estar pensando sobre la proposición de Ron—. ¿Nada de comentarios, pullas ni duelos?

—Exacto —Ron le tendió la mano—. Por nuestros hijos.

—Seguirás cayéndome mal, Weasley —Draco aceptó, estrechando la mano de Ron—. Pero supongo que no nos queda otra salida. Acepto la tregua.

No muy lejos de allí, dos personas sonreían sabiendo que por fin podrían respirar tranquilos cuando sus familias se reunieran. Rose sabía el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo su padre para hacer aquella tregua con el padre de Scorpius. Él, por su parte, notó como el peso que llevaba instalado en su estómago desde el día en el que Rose le enseño aquella carta comenzaba a desaparecer. Había merecido la pena aquella cena tan desastrosa solo por el final que parecía estar teniendo.


End file.
